I'll be there for you
by Cailey Mikafion
Summary: Kecelakaan itu merengut ingatannya, kini ia hanyalah sosok manusia tanpa ingatan sama sekali seperti memori card yang baru di format, dan kini Kiku selalu ada untuknya membantu tuk memulihkan ingatannya walau ia tau itu akan sulit kedepannya.
1. chapter 1

**_Hetalia Axis Powers_**

 ** _AsaKiku little bit of UsUk/?_**

 ** _A_** ** _ll character belongs Himaruya_**

 ** _Hidekaz_**

 ** _I_** ** _dea Story by Cailey Mikafion._**

 ** _I'll be there for you..._**

"Astaga dia berulah lagi, kau tau.. aku sudah lelah akan ini... berasa... ahh aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku sekarang rasanya." aku mengacak acak rambutku di depan teman lamaku yang berasal dari Asia, ah untung dia ada aku bisa mencurahkan isi hatiku sekarang.

"Tenanglah, Arthur _-san_ , aku yakin dia tak bermaksud untuk seperti itu." jawabnya yang mengelus punggungku dengan pelan mencoba menenangkan ku.

lega rasanya bisa menceritakan ini, aku mempunyai seorang adik, dia susah di atur karena aku juga sibuk melakukan pekerjaan, aku tau rasanya ditinggal sendirian dan aku tau, aku salah karena tak mengajaknya agar ia tak merasa kesepian, tapi sudah terlambat, adikku berulah makin tak karuan membuatku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, aku pusing...

"Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku, Kiku, aku akan pulang dulu."

"berhati hatilah, Arthur-san."

aku segera berjalan meninggalkan Kiku, berjalan keluar rumahnya dan segera kembali kerumahku, aku ingin istirahat sekarang, semoga saja ia tak berulah, aku sangat ingin beristirahat, ya.. maksudku... setiap orang butuh istirahat bukan? Dan aku takkan masalah juga kalau adikku meminta memainkan permainan denganku juga...

aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan menginjak gasnya, mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan penuh.

Setelah aku sampai, aku segera mengunci pagar dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, baru saja aku membuka pintu aku melihat--

" _Bloody Hell."_

\--coretan dinding yang banyak menggunakan warna menyebabkan mata akan terasa sakit jika dilihat, dan di tambah barang barang yang berserakan di mana-mana, isi laci, almari semua keluar tak menyisakan tempat yang rapi pun, buku berada di mana mana, pakaian dinas sampai pakaian santai pun tergeletak di mana mana ada yang di atas lantai, kursi dan mejadi pajangan yang tergantung di kipas angin, seperti kapal pecah, benar benar pecah dan siap tuk tenggelam ke dasar lautan yang dalam, ingin rasanya aku tersenyum miris, tapi tak dapat aku lakukan, kau tau mengapa? karena sang pembuat kacau telah berdiri di depan ku dengan tersenyum tanpa dosa, **Tanpa Dosa**.

"Selamat datang, kakak!" sapanya yang begitu ceria.

"ah, aku pulang," aku menepuk pucuk kepalanya, "dan apa yang kau lakukan terhadap rumahku, Alfred?"

Adikku-- Alfred hanya dapat tersenyum polos, "apa???"

kalau dia bukan adikku, akan aku tampar saat ini juga, tapi seorang kakak yang baik takkan melakukannya kan? kau mengira aku memanjakannya? Aku hanya ingin menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya...

"kenapa rumahku sangat berantakan seperti ini?" sekali lagi, aku bertanya kepadanya, ah tubuhku ingin roboh rasanya melihat isi rumahku seperti ini...

"kakak lama datang jadi aku cari hiburan sendiri."

 _Ah, aku memang memanjakannya... Terlalu memanjakannya sampai seperti ini._

"Alfred, dengarkan aku... kau tak boleh melakukan ini, setelah aku pulang, kau bisa bermain denganku kan?"

Alfred menggeleng, "kau pulang selalu dalam keadaan mabuk."

"hah? tidak.. aku tidak mabuk, Alfred kau jangan--"

"kau selalu memikirkan pekerjaanmu sendiri... kau tak ada waktu untukku."

aku memegang pundahnya, "Kau salah, aku selama ini selalu meminta cuti agar aku dapat bersamamu tapi bosku tak mengijinkannya, Alfred tolonglah bertingkah dewasa kau sudah besar!"

"aku tau saat kau senggang.. Kau selalu pergi entah kemana."

aku saat itu mencarimu bodoh! aku keluar karena khawatir kau tak ada di rumah!

"Alfred, dengarkan aku."

"Kak, aku sudah lelah, pergilah! aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi!" ucapnya yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Alfred! Tunggu!"

aku segera mengikutinya, dia rupanya berlari, sosoknya telah tak terlihat... bagaimana ini? Tak ada waktu tuk memikirkannya, aku segera berlari mencari sosoknya, aku tak tau dia belok kemana, tapi akan aku cari dia sampai dapat.

"Alfred!" aku teriakkan namanya, oke aksiku ini dilihat oleh banyak sekali orang, malu? tidak! aku hanya ingin adikku kembali saat ini...

setelah berlari sangat lama dengan tenaga yang tersisa aku melihatnya berada di seberang jalan raya, kulihat lampu masih aman untuk menyebrang.

tanpa _babibu_ aku mempercepat langkahku, serasa semua tenagaku kembali pulih setelah mengetahui ia sudah aku temukan...

"Alfred!" teriakku yang di balas empunya nama dengan menoleh dan di sertai wajah kaget? Oke, aku sebentar lagi akan mencapainya dan menyeretnya pulang akan aku masakkan dia scone kesukaannya setelah ini.

baru saja aku berada di tengah jalan, Alfred dengan cepat membuka mulutnya lebar, "ARTHUR!!"

"AL--"

 _TIIIIIIIITTT_

Mendengar suara klakson aku tolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara dan melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kearahku, semakin dekat aku tak sempat melangkahkan kaki tuk menjauh dan mobil itu--

 _Brakkk_

\--mengenaiku.

 _bruk_

tubuhku jatuh di permukaan yang kasar, sebuah cairan terasa mengenai pipiku, terasa suasana di sekitarku menjadi ramai, pandanganku memburam perlahan lahan, tidak... aku tak boleh mati dulu, aku harus-- tidak bisa, tubuhku tidak dapat aku gerakkan, terasa sangat kaku, yang masih berfungsi tinggal dua indraku, yaitu mataku yang mulai memburam dan indra pendengarku yang menangkap suara secara samar--

"Ambulan! panggilkan Ambulan! cepat"

"Seseorang berikan pertolongan utama untuknya!"

"Darahnya keluar banyak sekali!!"

"bukannya dia tadi yang berteriak memanggil nama seseorang?"

"semoga nyawanya selamat."

\--sampai aku tak dapat mendengar apa apa lagi dan pandanganku menggelap

 ** _I'll be there for you..._**

 ** _Kiku's pov_**

Ah, keadaan yang tenang, sangat tenang sampai aku mendapat pesan pendek dari seorang pemuda yang mengaku adik dari temanku Arthur, tunggu, adiknya? dia memakai ponsel Arthur untuk mengirim pesan jahil? sangat tidak sopan.

aku menghela napasku pelan sebelum aku meletakkan ponselku ke saku dan kembali menikmati suasana tenang di rumahku sampai--

 _drrrrrtttt_

\--getaran ponselku terasa, ah telfon dari siapa?. Aku lihat nama yang tertera di ponselku beratas namakan _Arthur Kirkland_ , oh apa dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadaku? apa itu? ah pasti penyampaian maaf, tidak perlu, aku bisa memaklumi sifat adiknya itu... Aku segera mengangkat telfonnya.

"Hallo, Arthur-san ada apa?"

aku dapat mendengar isak tangis disana, "H-Hallo... ini aku adik dari Arthur Kirkland, apa ini saudara jauhnya kakak?"

oh adiknya yang menelfon, "bukan, saya koleganya."

"ah.. kakak... dia..." ucapnya yang terjeda cukup lama dengan isak tangis yang masih dapat aku dengar, "dia tadi tertabrak mobil dan berada di rumah sakit."

apa? benarkah? ini bukan candaankan? jika ku dengar dari isak tangisnya ia sungguhan, "baiklah, dia berada di rumah sakit mana sekarang."

Bagaimana bisa dia kecelakaan? apa saja yang ia lakukan, apa dia tak melihat rambu lalu lintas? atau dia mabuk? ah kenapa dia sangat... bodoh.

Setelah sampai ke tempat di mana Arthur berada aku segera berjalan dengan cepat ke _Unit Gawat Darurat_ mungkin dia ada di sana dan belum di pindah ke kamarnya, aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanya saat ini, khawatir kehilangan teman karir? Ya sepertinya begitu, langkahku terhenti ketika berada di depan pintu _Unit Gawat Darurat_ , aku menarik napas panjang berharap aku dapat menemukannya di dalam sana, dengan keadaan yang tak parah, maksudku tak sampai mem-perban seluruh tubuhnya seperti mumi di Mesir, kalau itu terjadi akan susah tuk menemukannya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka memunculkan beberapa perawat yang mendorong sebuah tempat tidur ya anggap saja seperti itu, yang biasa digunakan untuk membawa pasien dari _Unit Gawat Darurat_ menuju kamar pasien, aku lirik sebentar sosok yang terbaring di sana sebelum aku memegang pundak salah satu perawat yang membawa pasien itu,

"maaf, pasien ini--"

"Oh, dia korban yang tertabrak mobil... Kami akan memindahkannya ke ruangannya." jawab perawat tersebut yang tersenyum, "apa anda bapak keluarganya?"

aku tersenyum miris, "saya koleganya, saya ditelfon adiknya untuk menemuinya."

"oh anaknya tadi pergi tuk melakukan urusan lain."

urusan lain? astaga ada ada saja, kakaknya tengah sakit begini sempat sempatnya melakukan hal lain, aku menekuk tubuhku sedikit, "terima kasih, bolehkah saya ikut bersama pasiennya?"

"tentu."

setelah itu aku berjalan bersama para perawatnya menuju kamar yang akan di tempati oleh pasien ini-- _Arthur Kirkland._

aku melihatnya saja sudah ingin berteriak memarahi adiknya agar tak membuat kakaknya seperti ini, lihatlah kepalanya yang di perban itu, dengan tambahan luka yang lain yang berada di tangan kirinya sehingga ikut terperban juga, ugh betapa mirisnya aku melihat kolega ku sendiri seperti ini, kuharap ia baik baik saja, akan aku tanyakan kepada dokter nanti untuk luka yang di alami oleh Arthur, aku masih dapat bersyukur mengetahui Arthur masih hidup walau dalam keadaan seperti ini, semoga keadaanya cepat membaik nanti.

setelah sampai di depan ruangan, aku tetap mengikuti nya sampai ia di letakkan di bilik yang berada di pojok kiri dekat dengan jendela, "bolehkah aku di sini bersamanya?"

"tentu." jawab perawat tersebut yang segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

ruangan bagus ku rasa, dengan nuansa warna putih seperti kebanyakan rumah sakit pada umumnya, keadaan yang sangat tenang kurasa, aku berdiri sejenak sebelum aku duduk di kursi dekat dengan ranjang dan melihat sosok yang tengah berbaring itu, "Arthur-san." aku memegang tangan kanannya, "bagaimana bisa kau mengalami ini?"

aku menatap sosoknya berharap ia akan bangun, membuka matanya dan menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi itu hanya angan angan, toh dia masih berbaring di atas ranjang ini dengan selang yang masih tertancap di tangannya.

 **Astagaaa finally!**

 **fanfic AsaKiku yang bakal jadi series! mungkin akan selow respon...**

 **saat chap ini telah mencapai 4-5 chap, akan aku uplod di Wattpad! whoho!**

 **komentar sangat dibutuhkan...**

 **dan saya sebagai penulis di sini jujur, buntu banget pas Arthur lagi ama Alfred, buntu banget, ngenes kan saya? Apa lagi bagian Arthur yang ketabrak mobil, duh saya sampai tanya keluarga akibat terkena tabrakan...**

 **mulai dari koma sampai kematian, ngeri juga ya...**

 **jadi kalian kalo mau nyebrang noleh kiri kanan dulu jangan kek Arthur yang percaya ama lampu lalu lintas wkwkwkw...**

 **Spoiler ;**

 **Arthur kena koma selama 6 bulan, wow kan?!**

 **untuk chap 2 mungkin berisi Kiku yang menolak kehadiran Alfred di Rumah sakit atau langsung bikin Arthur siuman...**

 **ahh bingung...**

 **jan lupa komen ya! kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan loh!**


	2. chap 2

Setelah kejadian itu aku jadi sering mengunjunginya yang masih koma di rumah sakit, tak jarang aku melihat adiknya yang tertidur di kursi dengan kepala yang berada di atas ranjang Arthur sepertinya dia berharap Arthur cepat sadar, waktu terus berjalan adiknya-- Alfred kini sudah semakin dewasa ia datang dengan pakaian bak anak _Sekolah Menegah Atas_ tak lupa dengan perubahan penampilannya, sungguh berubahan yang drastis yang awalnya memakai pakaian sopan yang di beri Arthur sekarang ia memakai seragam dan memakai jaket sepertinya tuk menutupi seragamnya itu, keren? tidak bagiku.

semua serasa biasa sampai sosok Alfred tak datang lagi semingguan ini, apa yang ia lakukan? keluyuran meninggalkan kakaknya yang tengah koma ini, tak lama kemudian sosok Alfred datang membawa sekresek kecil berisi makan, camilan mungkin? Aku segera berdiri.

"oh, Alfred-san." sapaku yang hanya di lihatnya sebelum ia tersenyum.

"Yo! Kiku! tumben datang lebih dulu?" tanyanya yang polos, sangat polos.

aku menghela napas, "tumben kau tidak datang kemari selama seminggu?" tanyaku yang membuatnya diam sampai aku menyadari ia menggunakan kacamata, sama seperti Arthur ketika tengah membaca sebuah artikel, koran atau novel, tapi Alfred menggunakannya saat ini apa yang dia lakukan sampai matanya jadi _Minus_ atau mungkin _Plus_?

"Oh, aku ada urusan yang membuatku tak dapat kemari," jawabnya yang menghela napas, "seperti urusan tuk pindah, mendaftar sekolah, dan pergi bersama teman."

"Pindah?"

"ah, aku memutuskan tuk tinggal di Apartemen."

aku menyipitkan kedua mataku, "dan rumah Arthur-san kau biarkan berantakan begitu?"

"Y-ya aku sudah membereskan beberapa tapi masih sedikit berantakan, kau tau? Membereskan semua sendirian itu melelahkan."

sikapnya terlalu seenaknya sendiri, aku jadi ingin menaparnya saat ini, aku tolehkan kepalaku melihat wajah Arthur yang nampak tenang dan damai itu, dia belum mati oke mesin pendeteksi detak jantungnya masih berfungsi loh jangan dikira mati loh ya.

aku tersenyum simpul, "Nah, Alfred-san, kau bisa merapihkan rumah Arthur-san selagi aku akan menjaga Arthur-san di sini."

"Tapi aku baru saja sampai--"

" **Silahkan.** " aku menekankan kalimatnya membuat lawan bicara di depanku diam, toh dia sendiri yang memberantakannya maka dia sendiri yang harus membereskannya dan dugaan ku selama ini benar, Arthur-san terlalu memanjakannya.

Alfred menghela napasnya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku dengan tampang kesal? Ya apapun itu aku tak peduli aku hanya akan bersikap tegas untuknya agar ia tak bertindak seenaknya sendiri, aku kembali duduk dan menghela napas pelan, "Kapan kau akan bangun, Arthur-san."

Aku lihat jam tanganku, oh aku harus pulang ada urusan yang harus aku lakukan, ya , melakukan pekerjaan dan kembali kerumah-- tunggu, kurasa akan lebih baik aku berada di rumah Arthur, jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan rumah sakit ini, kenapa aku tak memikirkannya dari bulan lalu? Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, baru saja aku menutup pintu aku menemukan sosok Alfred yang berdiri bersandar di tembok dan menatapku dengan tak suka?

"Ada apa Alfred-san, kukira kau sudah berada di rumah Arthur."

"Tidak, aku ingin berbicara kepadamu," ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, "kenapa kau mengusirku? aku baru saja datang untun menjenguknya."

aku memiringkan kepala, "Bukannya kau harus kembali merapikan rumah Arthur-san?"

aku berjalan meninggalkannya namun tangannya memegang pundakku mencegahku tuk pergi.

"tidak, itu sudah selesai... biarkan aku bersama--"

"sudah sudah, ini rumah sakit loh." seorang wanita datang mendekat, oh dia tenyata, "Hallo Kiku, bagaimana keadaan Arthur?"

Elizaveta, ia juga kolega dari Arthur, tapi tak terlalu dekat, mungkin teman Arthur semasa sekolah dulu, aku mengulas senyum kecil, "dia masih koma, aku baru saja mau pulang, ada apa Elizaveta-san?"

"Oh, aku ingin menjenguknya, aku bawakan ia buah."

"Elizaveta-san, orang koma tak membutuhkan itu."

"kalau begitu berikan kepadanya saat siuman nanti." jawabnya yang kemudian datang seorang lagi, seorang pria berambut pirang beriris biru, ah dia Ludwig bukan.

"Kiku aku ingin bersama--"

"ini sudah malam dan kau bersamanya, kau ingin membunuhnya kalau kau bertingkah?" ucap Ludwig yang membuat Alfred melepaskan pegangannya.

"uh, aku tau kalian baru sampai bagaimana kalau kita pulang? ini sudah malam?" usulku yang di balas Elizaveta dengan wajah yang gemerlap.

"Kita menginap di rumah Arthur!"

oke, ide di dalam kepalaku di bocorkan oleh wanita Hungary ini, nampak semuanya setuju terkecuali Alfred yang kemudian berucap ;

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, aku ada pekerjaan."

Elizaveta tersenyum, "okelah Alfred, hati-hati ya, jangan sampai kau sakit atau kena apa apa, nanti Arthur akan khawatir."

nampak Alfred mengangguk pelan sebelum berjalan mendahului kami.

setelah itu kami berjalan menuju rumah Arthur, pintu itu tak di kunci sama sekali semoga saja tak ada pencuri yang masuk kedalam, aku putuskan tuk masuk terlebih dahulu, sangat gelap di sini karena keadaan memang sudah malam, aku cari tombol lampu di sekitar pintu.

 _ctek_

lampu ruang tamu mulai menyala dan kami semua dapat melihatnya, melihat keadaan rumah yang telah rapi seperti semula, ekspetasiku atas kenakalannya tak seperti kenyataannya, dia membersihkan semuanya dengan rapi aku akan meminta maaf kepadanya nanti.

"Rapi sekali, apa benar Alfred yang membereskannya sendirian?" komentar Ludwig yang aku balas dengan senyuman.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita istirahat, aku akan di kamar tamu, kalian di kamar Arthur." jawab Elizaveta yang berjalan menuju kamar yang di sediakan khusus untuk tamu.

"Oh, kau tak bersama kami? Elizaveta?" tanya Ludwig yang polos.

"Ludwig-san, Elizaveta-san kan perempuan, tak mungkin bersama kita--"

"ah begitu."

setelah itu kami memasuki kamar masing masing.

 ** _Alfred pov_**

Astaga ada apa dengan Kiku, aku hanya ingin membesuk Arthur, ah aku takkan memanggilnya kakak lagi, boleh kan... ya pasti boleh.

aku berhenti dari perjalananku sejenak sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku tuk kembali menuju rumah sakit, aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang tenang itu selama ini aku tak pernah melihat wajah tenangnya saat tidur, aku percepat langkah kakiku kembali ke rumah sakit, ah jika lewat jalan ini akan lama, aku akan lewat jalan pintas lainnya.

setelah lama berlari dari luar sana sampai kedalam rumah sakit melewati beberapa perawat dan pengunjung rumah sakit di sana sampai aku berhenti di depan ruangan di mana Arthur berada, aku buka pintu tersebut dan melangkah masuk berjalan menuju bilik di mana Arthur berada, dan aku melihatnya yang masih terbaring di atas ranjangnya, aku sentuh tangan kananya yang dingin itu.

"cepatlah sembuh, _kakak._ " ucapku yang kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Arthur, setelah aku keluar ruangan aku mengeluarkan ponsel milik Arthur dan segera menelfon Kiku.

"Hallo, Kiku, aku ada permintaan."

"Apa itu, Alfred-san?"

 ** _Kiku pov_**

Ada apa anak itu menelfonku malam begini? , aku menunggu jawabannya itu, ia masih diam saja di sana.

"kalau dia sudah sadar, telfon aku, aku akan datang menemuinya dan meminta maaf kepadanya atas apa yang terjadi." ucapnya yang di sebrang sana.

"lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan. Alfred-san? pergi dari hal ini?" suaraku sedikit aku tekankan, aku dapat rasakan Alfred menghela napasnya.

"Tidak, aku akan mencoba merubah diri, dan aku akan bersama saudaraku sampai ia sadar."

aku memegang pelipisku, "baiklah." ucapku yang kemudian menutup telfonnya, oh bagus tuhan, aku tak bisa tidur lagi sekarang, sepertinya aku akan ke ruangan tempat ia bekerja.

aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar Arthur dan berjalan menuju ruangan di mana Arthur banyak menghabiskan waktu di ruangan itu, aku buka pintu ruangannya dan dapat aku rasakan suasana klasik di sana, sebuah rak panjang yang lebar berisi buku jurnal dan sebagainya dan di samping rak terdapat meja kerjanya, aku duduk di kursi yang di gunakan Arthur untuk duduk ketika mengerjakan tugasnya.

rasanya nyaman, membuat siapapun yang duduk merasa ingin berlama lama di sini, tak lama kemudian aku melihat secarik kertas yang terselip di antara buku yang tertumpuk di atas meja, aku mengulas senyuman ketika membacanya, mau tau isinya? Baiklah, isinya adalah foto ketika Arthur tertidur di meja kerjanya dan wajahnya di penuhi oleh coretan yang kami-- para kolega nya perbuat.

"Kiku, apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan Arthur?"

aku tolehkan kepalaku menatap sosok wanita, Elizaveta, "oh, Elizaveta-san, aku hanya ingin berada di sini karena aku tak dapat tidur," aku tersenyum kepadanya, "dan lihatlah, foto ini, kau ingat?"

aku berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Elizaveta yang berada di ambang pintu sembari menunjukkan foto tersebut, Elizaveta yang melihatnya hanya dapat tertawa kecil, "hahaha aku ingat."

 ** _oke chap selanjutnya sudah dapat kalian tebak kan? :3_**


	3. Chap 3

Pagi harinya kami bertiga segera berangkat kembali ke rumah sakit, membesuk Arthur tak lupa membawa keranjang buah yang dibawa Elizaveta tadi, rencana selama menunggu Arthur di sana kami juga ingin bercerita tentang masa lalu kami bersama Arthur nanti, mungkin akan cukup menarik? walau aku jarang bersama dua kolega Arthur yang ini, aku lebih sering bersama Arthur daripada yang lain karena cuma ia yang sangat akrab denganku selama ini.

"Tunggu Kiku, kita ke toko bunga di dekat rumah sakit." saran Elizaveta yang tersenyum, "aku ingin memberikannya sesuatu."

"ada apa Elizaveta? Kau mau beli bunga mawar?" tanya Ludwig yang dibalas Elizaveta dengan kedipan salah satu matanya.

"lihat saja nanti."

aku tersenyum kecil, "tentu Elizaveta-san akan membeli sebuah bunga kesukaannya." gumanku pelan.

"oh kalau begitu aku akan membeli makan, kita dari kemarin malam belum makan apa apa kan?" usul Ludwig yang ku balas dengan mengangguk kecil.

Perjalanan yang tak membutuhkan waktu lama ini membuat percakapan kami berakhir, Elizaveta dengan cepat menghilang-- membeli bunga yang berada dekat dengan rumah sakit, Ludwig pun juga ikut menghilang membeli makanan untuk kami dan aku? Aku berjalan memasuki rumah sakit, berjalan menuju anak tangga, menaiki nya sampai berada di lantai dimana ruangan Arthur berada, setelah itu aku berjalan menuju ruangan Arthur, berdiri di depan ruangan, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Oke..." ucapku yang segera membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju bilik dimana Arthur berada, setelah sampai aku segera duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat ranjang Arthur, menghela napas pelan aku menatap wajahnya yang tenang itu, ia masih belum bangun dari koma nya, sudah lama sekali ia koma sampai para penghuni lama berganti dengan penghuni baru dengan luka yang berbeda, penyakit yang berbeda pula wajah dan nama yang berbeda, aku menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat.

"kapan kau akan bangun?" gumanku pelan mengigit bawah bibir dan kemudian menarik napas dan membuangnya, kembali tenang, aku menunggu Ludwig dan Elizaveta-san tuk datang kemari secepatnya, menunggu orang sakit dengan perut yang kosong sangat tak baik untukku, akan banyak sekalu halusinasi yang terjadi nanti.

Aku tolehkan kepalaku ke meja, di sana terdapat buku, sebelumnya tidak ada di sini, apakah ini milik Alfred? aku ambil buku tersebut dan membuka halaman per halamanan, membaca setiap isi yang terkandung di dalam buku tersebut, "ah benar ini milik Alfred, jadi tadi malam dia kembali kemari?" tanganku berhenti membalikkan halaman, ada sebuah halaman yang menarik perhatianku, tulisan tangan milik Arthur sendiri, aku baca isinya kemudian menghela napas, ini semacam surat dan belum di baca oleh Alfred dalam artian ia tak tau kalau Arthur meletakkan surat ini ke dalam bukunya.

"lagian salah Arthur- _san_ yang malah meletakkannya di dalam buku." aku meletakkan kembali buku tersebut, "dan mereka berdua belum kunjung datang."

aku kembali menyandarkan tubuhku dan memperhatikan Arthur yang diam dalam mimpi yang sangat panjang itu, sampai aku menyadari sesuatu--

"Oh, Arthur-san."

\-- jari jemarinya bergerak perlahan mengepal secara perlahan, kelopak matanya tergerak sangat pelan bersiap tuk membuka iris yang bersembunyi di dalamnya setelah sekian lama tertutup, aku segera memegang kedua tangannya, dan itu direspon oleh kelopak matanya yang membuka perlahan menampakkan iris hijau yang telah lama tak aku lihat, kini berharap ia sadar sepenuhnya dan dapat berbicara secara normal seperti biasanya.

aku tersenyum kepadanya, "selamat pagi, Arthur-san."

Ia kemudian memandangiku dengan wajahnya yang nampak lelah itu, aku memiringkan kepala, tak lama kemudian ia membuka mulutnya perlahan, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"ada apa, Art--"

"maaf," ia memotong ucapanku, "anda... siapa ya?"

 ** _jder_**

bagai aku dapat mendengar suara petir di belakangku, aku tak menyangka ia akan mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya setelah sekian lamanya koma, dan kalimatnya-- Dia tak mengenaliku?! Bagaimana bisa?!

"Arthur-san, tolong ja--"

"Arthur? apa itu namaku?" ujarnya lagi

 _don_ _g_

aku terdiam mendengarnya, "apa yang kau katakan, Arthur-san?"

"Oiii Kiku!" sosok Elizaveta muncul dengan membawa pot berisi bunga mawar yang banyak, ia kemudian milihat sosok Arthur dengan terkejut, "Astaga! Arthur!" ia segera meletakkan pot tersebut di meja dekat dengan ranjang Arthur, ah sempat sempatnya kebanyakan orang takkan sengaja menjatuhkannya kan?

Setelah ia meletakkannya dengan cepat memeluk kolega nya itu tanpa sunkan, "Arthurrrr akhirnya--"

Ah aku tak tega tuk bilang kepadanya apa yang terjadi, dapat aku lihat Arthur yang mendapatkan pelukan maut itu hanya dapat diam tanpa ekspresi, sampai ia membuka mulutnya--

"M..."

"Elizaveta-san, Ludwig-san kemana?" tanyaku yang memotong ucapan Arthur yang takut akan menyakiti hati Elizaveta.

"oh dia ada urusan jadi dia menitipkan barang belanjaannya tadi." ucapnya yang menunjukkan sebungkus kresek lagi berisi bungkus makanan.

"ah.. oh ya bisa tolong kau telfon adik Arthur-san?"

"tentu, kau punya nomornya?"

Aku segera memberikan ponselku kepada Elizaveta dan Elizaveta segera pergi keluar meninggalkan kami berdua.

"maaf?" ia menatapku dengan bingung, "aku dimana?"

aku kembali duduk dan memegang tangan Arthur, "Kita ada di rumah sakit dan namaku, Kiku Honda, aku rekanmu yang selalu bersamamu sebelum kau berada di sini karena sebuah insiden," aku menarik napasku, "dan wanita tadi jugalah rekanmu semasa _sekolah menengah ke atas_ , dan kau mempunyai seorang adik yang kini telah dewasa, namanya--"

"Kiku! dia dalam perjalanan!" ucap Elizaveta yang telah muncul lagi dan mengembalikan ponsel milik Kiku.

"Elizaveta, tolong panggilkan dokter." aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"ah, baiklah." jawabnya yang kemudian berlalu,

aku mengangkat tangan kanan Arthur dan menggenggamnya, keningku aku tempelkan kegenggaman tangan kami, menenggelamkan kepalaku, "Oh tuhan, walau ia lupa semuanya, melihat ia sadar saja aku sudah bersyukur." aku berguman pelan dapat aku rasakan sesuatu berada si kepalaku, mengelus kepalaku pelan dengan lembut, aku angkat kepalaku dan menyadari, itu adalah tangan Arthur.

apakah refleks dari dalam dirinya sendiri? atau bagaimana?

"ah, maaf." ucapnya yang segera menarik tangannya yang menyentuh kepalaku, "ntah kenapa tanganku bergerak sendiri tuk melakukannya."

ah... begitu...

 ** _Cailey :_** ** _Hueeeeeee saya buntuuuu ah ya... chap 3 nya jang jang! siapa yang dugaannya benar?! selamat anda dapat keberuntungan dalam menebak xD_**

 _ **dan maaf kalau chap ini sedikit T-T)/**_

 ** _see you next chap!_**


	4. chap 4

**_Arthur pov_**

Aku bertemu dengan seseorang setelah kejadian itu , siapa dia? mirip dengan seseorang yang... sangat aku kenal?

 _Waktumu tuk kembali, aku telah selesai menemanimu di sini, kita bertemu lain waktu nanti._

Ia kemudian mendorongku ke belakang dengan tersenyum lembut,

' _Ada orang yang selalu menunggumu membuatku tak bisa menahanmu terlalu lama.'_

apa maksudnya? dan Aku belum menanyakan namanya--

 _Namaku--_

Aku tak dapat mendengar suaranya lagi, sampai aku merasa mendengar sebuah suara dan di sambut dengan cahaya yang silau saat aku membuka mataku, saat aku dapat melihat dengan jelas langit langit yang sangat asing dan di sampingku terdapat pemuda yang senang, siapa dia? rasanya sangat familiar sekali, aku mencoba berpikir siapakah dia aku mencoba menggali ingatanku agar aku mengetahui nama pemuda ini.

bak sumur yang telah kering, kau tak dapat menemukan air di dalamnya, sama halnya sepertiku yang tak dapat ingat siapa pemuda ini,

"…Aku rekanmu..."

ucapannya membuatku bingung, aku punya rekan? yang dekat denganku?

Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan tangan kananku menghangat, ya tanganku dipegang oleh pria yang bernama Kiko Honda itu, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya, nampak sedih mungkin? Apa aku telah melukai hatinya? tanganku yang satunya mulai bergerak tanpa aku perintah, bergerak menyentuh ujung kepala pria itu, mengelusnya dengan pelan sampai pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap diriku, apa aku telah berbuat kesalahan?

"maaf, refleks." ucapku yang membuatnya nampak, sedih? kenapa? apa yang aku lakukan memangnya?

aku serasa pernah melakukan ini... tapi... kepada siapa? tak lama kemudian dapat aku dengar suara baritone lagi yang cukup ramai kurasa, ia berjalan mendekat sampai aku dapat melihat sosoknya, sosok yang--

"ARTHUR!"

\-- memelukku dengan pelukan 'lama tak jumpa' apa aku telah berpisah dengan orang ini? berapa lama?

"maaf, siapa ya?" ucapku yang membuat pemuda tadi melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan, menatapku dengan tak percaya.

"I-Ini aku... Alfred, adikmu yang saat itu masih kelas tiga _Sekolah Menengah Pertama_." jawabnya yang nampak kecewa ketika aku menanyakan namanya, oh tuhan apakah aku bersalah karena menyakiti hati seseorang, lagi?

"Al... Fred?" aku mengeja namanya dan pemuda itu mengangguk meng-iyakan ucapanku, "apa aku punya adik?"

pertanyaanku ini membuat pemuda tersebut semakin tak bersemangat lagi, dapat aku rasakan aura kesedihan yang terpancar dari dalam dirinya, oh tuhan, apa yang salah dariku sampai membuat seseorang sakit hati, untuk ketiga kalinya?

"Tidak, adikmu telah lama hilang," ucap pemuda yang bernama Alfred itu yang gemetar, ia melepas kacamatanya dan mengelap kacanya menggunakan ujung jaketnya, setelah itu ia memakainya kembali entah kenapa membuat dadaku sakit.

"Alfred-san lebih baik kau membelikanya minuman hangat sekarang, kasihan Arthur-san yang baru bangun dari koma nya yang lama." pria Asia yang mengaku Kiku itu menatap Alfred dengan tersenyum, dibalas anggukan, Alfred segera meninggalkan kami.

"Arthur-san," Kiku berdiri dan ia langsung memelukku, "Aku akan berusaha."

usaha apa? apa yang akan kau lakukan kepadaku selanjutnya?

 ** _Kiku Pov_**

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, keadaan Arthur semakin lama semakin baik hanya saja ingatannya yang belum kembali membuat ku sedikit bingung bagaimana aku harus menanggapinya , Alfred sudah tau akan hal ini tak lama kemudian Elizaveta juga sudah tau, hal ini membuatku mengambil tindakan-- aku akan tinggal bersamanya sampai ingatannya pulih, ia akan bersamaku di rumahku, setidaknya itu akan membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Arthur di rumah sakit, aku segera mengemasi barang barang, "Arthur-san, sebentarlagi kita akan pulang, bersiaplah." aku tersenyum kepadanya yang dibalas oleh anggukan pelan, ia masih canggung denganku.

Arthur bangkit dari kasurnya, ia duduk dan mulai menurunkan kedua kakinya, aku siapkan sepatu _fantofel_ yang biasa ia kenakan itu dan aku meletakkannya pas di bawah kedua kaki Arthur, jadi ia bisa langsung memakainya, aku keluarkan setelan baju _casual_ (sweeter dan celana panjang) dan memberikannya membiarkan pakaian itu dipakai oleh Arthur, ah, aku merasa seperti merawat seorang adik saja, setelah itu ia berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, aku mengulurkan tanganku yang kemudian diterima oleh Arthur, setelah itu kami berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Arthur-san, bagaimana kalau kita makan sesuatu dulu? kau dari tadi belum makan kan?"

ia mengangguk, "iya, kita akan makan apa?"

"pertanyaan bagus, kita akan ke kaffe dekat sini dan memesan sup," aku menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap jalanan.

Setelah kami keluar dari rumah sakit, aku segera menarik tangan Arthur, kubawa menuju _Kaffe_ terdekat, memasukinya dan memilih tempat yang berada dipojok kanan belakang, dekat dengan jendela.

aku langsung membuka buku menu yang tergeletak diatas meja, "Kau pesan apa, Arthur-san?" aku menggeser buku menu itu ke Arthur membiarkan ia memilih.

"Aku... Sama dengan kau saja." jawabnya yang nampak menyerah dengan beberapa huruf yang ada di dalam buku menu itu, aku merasa seperti orang jahat yang membiarkan orang yang baru sembuh untuk membaca buku menu.

Aku geser kembali buku tersebut agar aku dapat membacanya, dan mataku tertuju pada sebuah makanan yang tertera, makanan ala Inggris yang aku ingin coba, tanpa _babibu_ lagi aku segera memanggil pelayan dengan tangan kananku, pelayan itu datang dengan membawa buku catatan kecil.

"Anda pesan apa?"

"kami pesan kari ini, minumnya, teh saja." pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera mencatat pesanan kami.

"harap tunggu sebentar." ucap pelayan itu yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kami.

aku lirikkan mataku melihat sosok Arthur yang masih diam itu, aku menghela napas, "Arthur-san... Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang." gumanku yang teramat pelan, mungkin Arthur tak dapat mendengarku.

Pesanan kami pun datang, aku segera menata kari nya agar pas dengan posisi masing-masing, dan tehnya juga, aku lirik Arthur sekali lagi, ia makan dengan keadaan tenang, baguslah kalau begitu, aku pun segera memakan makananku.

setelah selesai semua (termasuk pembayaran) telah selesai, kami segera keluar, disinilah Arthur nampak bingung, "ada apa, Arthur-san?"

"tidak, hanya saja, kita akan pulang? kemana?"

Dia tak ingat rumahnya sendiri, "bagaimana kalau kita ke kampung halamanku? Jepang."

Arthur memiringkan kepalanya, "dimana itu."

aku ingin mencubit gemas wajahnya sekarang, tapi itu nanti, aku segera mengekuarkan ponselku dan mencari meng- _unduh_ foto peta dunia, setelah itu aku tunjukkan kepadanya peta itu, kemudian aku menunjukkan dimana 'kampung (yang sebenarnya adalah rumahku.)' ku berada, "disini Arthur-san," aku menarik garis menuju tempat lain, "dan disini kita berada, Inggris."

ia diam sejenak, "Bukannya jauh?" ia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk sebuah wilayah lagi, "bagaimana kalau disini?"

"Arthur-san... itu... Finlandia."

"oh kalau ini?" ia menunjuk bagian lain.

"itu Amerika."

"oh, ini?"

aku gemas dengannya, "Itu Rusia."

"oh okelah kita ke sini saja."

aku diam, "itukan memang rumahku, Arthur-san. Jepang."

"oh."

oh tuhan, kalau ia tidak sakit aku sudah mencubit gemas pipinya tadi.


	5. Chap 5

**_Arthur Pov_**.

Jadi, inikah Jepang? lumayan ramai dan berisik menurutku? mereka berucap _'selamat datang_ ' berkalikali kepada orang yang datang, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sudah sangat biasa? Apa aku pernah kesini? Bukan, itu bukanlah masalahku, masalahku sekarang, aku kehilangam navigator asiaku-- Kiku, dia hilang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ketika ia melepaskan genggangaman tangannya tadi, aku harus kemana sekarang? ke utara? aku akan bertemu siapa? Timur? Ah ide bagus tuk pulang ke Inggris tapi aku tak bawa uang--

barat? Ah ya tak ada yang menungguku disana, mereka menganggat papan dengan nama seseorang yang mereja tunggu, jelas namaku tak ada disana, kalau tak salah, Kiku memberikanku benda bernama ponsel itu kan?

aku segera merogoh sakuku dan mengeluarkan benda itu, baru saja aku buka, aku matikan kembali.

Apa yang aku lakukan? Ya! Apa yang aku lakukan-- Aku tak dapat memilih nama diantara nama yang berderet di kontak ponselku, terlalu banyak, sangat banyak, haruskah aku berteriak 'tolong aku anak hilang?' begitu? Yang ada aku akan ditertawakan karena size ku bukanlah anak-anak, atau aku akan berteriak 'Dicari Kiku Honda bagi yang menemukan harap lapor ke nomor ini.' tapi, nomor ponselku sendiri saja tidak tahu...

Seseorang menepuk pundakku, "Maaf, pak, apa anda tengah mencari seseorang?"

Tunggu, bahasa mana lagi ini? Bahasa Alien? Alien sebelah mana?! apa ia juga berbicara bahasa alien ini juga?

aku gagap, " _Y-yes, I'm s-search-ching f-for s-s-someo-one_."

petugas itu bingung dengan bahasaku, apakah bahasaku termasuk bahasa Alien juga?

"Arthur-san, aku mencarimu kemana mana tadi," akhirnya sosok yang ku cari telah muncul, "aku tadi pergi mengambil koper." sambungnya yang kemudian sadar ada petugas tadi.

"maaf, ini teman saya dari Inggris, dia belum fasih bahasa Jepang." ucapnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh petugas itu sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami.

dan bahasa Alien tadi itu-- bahasa Jepang?

Kiku yang membawa dua koper itu memberikan salah satu kepadaku, ah ini milikku, ia kemudian menarik tanganku, "Ayo, Arthur-san, kita harus sampai rumah sebelum malam."

"tapi Kiku, sekarang masih siang."

ia tersenyum kepadaku, "Kita akan melakukan banyak hal nanti."

 ** _Kiku Pov_**.

Kami menaiki kereta untuk sampai sebuah tempat yang biasanya aku kunjungi bersama Arthur sebelum kejadian yang menimpanya itu, mungkin Arthur akan mengingatnya sedikit tentang ini? setiap awal musim semi kami berada di sini, ya mungkin sekarang sudah tengah musim, tak apa bukan? mungkin toko langganan kami masih menyediakan es yang biasanya kami pesan.

ingin tau tempat itu? ah tempat yang sangat sederhana yang berada di kota Hiroshima, tempat yang ramai akan turis luar maupun lokal, Arthur nampak memandangi layar ponselnya dengan bingung akan arah tujuan.

"Kiku, kita mau kemana? bukannya ke Tokyo?"

Aku menarik senyuman simpul, "Kita tadi menaiki pesawat yang menuju ke Hiroshima, Arthur-san, aku akan mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat yang mungkin akan membuatmu bernostalgia."

ia terdiam, nampak ia tengah berpikir tentang ucapanku, ia membuka mulutnya, "Aku belum pernah ke Jepang, aku tak ingat kita pernah ke Hiroshima bersama."

ah.. jleb di hati ya tuhan...

aku mencoba tuk tak mengeluarkan wajah kekesalan atas putus asa karena merasa sebuah tombak menusuk hati, aku menatapnya sejenak, "kita lihat saja nanti."

Sesampainya kami ditujuan, monumen perdamaian Hiroshima, maksudku di depan gedungnya, kami belum masuk karena Arthur yang tetiba terdiam menatap gedung yang berada di depan kami, apa yang dia pikirkan? ah, aku tak dapat mendeskripsikan wajahnya, ia diam... "Arthur-san?" bahkan aku tak di _gubris_ sama empunya nama.

kira-kira, apa yang ia pikirkan? semoga ia baik-baik saja.

 ** _Back Arthur Pov._**

Aku berdiri di depan gedung yang, familiar? Rasanya sangat familiar, aku merasa aku pernah kemari, sering ya, aku merasa aku bisa mengingat setiap sudut gedung ini tapi itu sangat samar, aku juga merasa... Aku selalu bersama seseorang, kami selalu bersama serasa tak ada yang dapat memisahkan, tapi pertanyaannya, siapa dia?

Indra pendengarku serasa tak berfungsi, aku tak dapat mendengar apapun, tatapanku rasanya berputar seilir aku mengingat sesuatu yang samar yang ada di dalam kepala, gravitasi seolah menarikku dengan kuat kebawah.

Tak lama dari itu, aku merasa aku mengenal seseorang lagi, ketika aku sudah tak bersama sosok yang menemaniku selama di gedung ini, wajahnya sangat samar namun rambutnya khas sepertiku, pertanyaannya siapa dia?

Aku merasa aku pernah beramai-ramai datang kemari, ramai sekali, pertanyaannya, siapa mereka?

Takada yang aku kenal, mereka semua samar, aku bahkan belum yakin akan pernyataan Kiku waktu ia mengatakan, ia adalah kolegaku, bahkan aku pun--

"Siapa? Siapa? Siapa?"

\--Tak dapat mengenali diriku sendiri.


End file.
